


Overwhelmed by Magnificent Beauty

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [34]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Child Connor, Dialogue-Only, Dorky Angel, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Shanshu Prophecy, Snarky Cordelia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Andthisis the candid shot Fred took of your dad fainting when I came down the aisle."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> Also based on this tumblr prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/129959350145/person-a-of-your-otp-fainting-at-their-wedding
> 
> This fic is very, very AU. It's based on a canon divergence that allowed Angel and Cordelia to get together at some point and raise Connor. They got married, and Angel shanshued and became human. Connor is probably elementary-school age in this.

"See, Connor, this is you at our wedding. You probably don't remember it because you were so small. And _this_ is the candid shot Fred took of your dad fainting when I came down the aisle."

"It's important to make sure you eat regularly. Sometimes, when you haven't eaten for hours, you can get dizzy."

"Angel, you hadn't shanshued yet. And Buffy saw you drink a glass of blood just before the ceremony."

"I, uh, didn't know she told you."

"Your dad's a dork. Could you blame him, though? I looked stunning. He just got overwhelmed by my magnificent beauty."


End file.
